codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sutherland (Colorless Memories)
Memo Entry "Ah yes the Sutherland Knightmare Frame Unit. The next generation after the Glasgow units. Designed to be simpler than it's predecessor. Yet more faster, easier to maneuverer and better life support for it's pilot. '' ''What makes the Sutherland stand out is it's Jack of All Trade status as a Knightmare unit? It is not as cheap to produce and manufacture as the Glasgow, nor is it as powerful and durable as the Gloucester. It's vulnerable to ambush tactic's and RPG attack more than any other Knightmare units in operation today. '' ''Prone to needing Energy Fillers replacements sooner than others. '' ''Yet you could pretty much put a child in it and they will roar across the battlefield in it as if they had been fighting for over a lifetime. '' ''Even the most dullard of people can use it to live for the next loaf of bread and water they manage to grab hold of. '' ''No wonder many terrorist groups like Peace Mark and arm merchants of the vile kind as those of Yuri Orlov's calibre. Have found themselves a thriving market for their acquisition in places like Area 11, but also in India, The EU fronts, the city of the dead Roanapur and even within our own borders. Militia's and Corporation security teams acquire them for their own purposes (when they aren't being cheap and buying the Glasgow Security Type instead). '' ''Heck even Euro Britannia have their own variation via The Knights of Raphael and Michael. '' ''Amazing isn't it? The use such a simple piece of machinery can inspire in so many. Hence why myself and my Knights of Glinda are needed more than ever to bring order and control of the royal over all matters to protect the very foundations of our country. '' ''Wouldn't you agree... big brother Schneizel?" -Maribelle Mel Britannia The 88th Princess of Britannia and Leader of the Glinda Knight Anti Terrorism Battalion Sutherland Details The Sutherland was designed and developed after the conquest of Area 11, the RPI-13 Sutherland is in many ways a refinement of its predecessor, the RPI-11 Glasgow. Though it's an advanced and effective design, much of the Glasgow's success comes from Britannia's overwhelming numerical and economical superiority to Area 11. Further, the Glasgow is designed primarily to combat tanks and other "traditional" ground combat machines; this proves to be a liability, as its own success means that nations such as the Chinese Federation and EU began seriously pursuing Knightmare design in order to catch up to our technology. Which the Gun-ru's and Panzer models have proven, they are still lacking behind and serve as further proof of Britannia's superior leadership and technology. Thus, the Sutherland is created with the possibility of battles with other Knightmares in mind. Its design was later used as a basis for the RPI-209 Gloucester, a higher performance Anti-Knightmare Unit. A number of these Knightmare Frames have been found in the hands of the Black Knights, as well as a number of other resistance groups, usually by means of theft or defection. I do wish Britannic would actually incorporate a fail sail that would allow the Knightmare to shut down without the proper access, or at least hire someone to make sure their OS systems can't be hacked into so easily. You would think for all the money we are paying them for their ludicrous contracts with not just our military production, but also security in many places. They would be doing their utmost in this regards. Though that would be expecting a great deal of vigour from the kind of people they are. Design and Specifications The Sutherland features a redesigned, simplified cockpit system with improved life support and enhanced Landspinners, refined for higher speed and efficiency. Even though many of these improvements were passed back to the aging Glasgow in the form of upgrades, the Sutherland eventually replaced it as Britannia's main battle unit. There is according to Earl Lloyd Asplund in his recent reports and data research. Of the Sutherland having floater systems attached to them in future combat scenario's if all proceeds as planned for him and Camelot in Area 11. The details of it can be found below. Variants Sutherland Air Renowned Knightmare developer Earl Lloyd Asplund of the Britannian House Asplund, has a prototype experimental Knightmare Frame known as the 'Sutherland Air' that incorporates supposedly form what reports I have read from The Earl. Several technologies developed for the Lancelot, including Blaze Luminous particle shields. It is distinguished from other Sutherland Airs by its light gray armor with light orange parts. It's said to be the personal testing unit of Lady Cecile Croomy. Earl Lloyd Asplund's partner in designing and producing Knightmare units. It's also said to have been used by her in Knightmare Tourneys in the capital back during the period of 2012-2013 a.t.b, which included upcoming Knights like Sir Gilbert Guildford, Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, Dame Charnelle Finlay and numerous others participating for glory and in the case of Sir Gilbert and others, a testing for the Sutherland as part of a promotion by Britannic to the many officers and bureaucrats looking to secure contracts for the war effort and projects they came bearing. I recall Lady Cecile made it to the semi finals of that Tourney (Sir Gottwald had been eliminated by Sir Gilbert in the early round after drawing the short straw form what I heard), where she battled Dame Charnelle for 30 minutes as neither gave the other quarter. With Lady Cecile using the slash harkens to lure Charnelle over to the rocks near her positon. A feint Dame Charnelle did not fall for and eventually she managed to get the win by slashing the legs of Lady Cecile's Sutherland. A fine duel I watched that day between two evenly matched women. Sir Gilbert won in the final, though he gave Dame Charnelle high praise for holding her own against him. That was the day he swore his sword to my sister Cornelia Li Britannia to be her knight. I still remember her blushing before she recovered enough to knight him in front of 60,000 Britannian's at the Ares Arena (my father seems to have a thing for Greek Gods if my oldest brother is any slight indication). Sutherland Glinda The RPI-13/G Sutherland Glinda will be a mass production unit used as the main Knightmare Frame force of my unit the Glinda Knights, they will be piloted by Lady Sokia Scerpa, Sir Leonhard Steiner and Sir Tink Rockheart. Each one will be equipped with specific armaments that correspond to the fighting style of each respective pilot. I certainly hope that Sokia is up to the task, transiting from being a celebrity Mascot for bikes and racing in those Knightmare Races sister Carline puts on to fighting in a warzone will be most testing of her limits and amities in all areas. Though Leonhard's gentle nature is also most susceptible as well to being tested beyond what anyone could expect. I'm counting on Tink to be their rock in the wars and battles to come for all of us. Sutherland Sniper The Sutherland Sniper is a variant of the Sutherland that I have requested in line with the skills of my General Johann Schwarzer. Its main weapon will be a modified rifle that fires a Hadron Cannon (how fares the Hadron Cannons on the Gawain's test results brother?), along with a stylized shield in the shape of the Britannian crest. This should hopefully get him to worry less and have faith in each of my pilots to do their duty and rid the world of the threats posed to us. Specifications General Characteristics ' *'Crew One * Height 4.39 meters * Weight 7.48 metric tons * Power Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Features * Cockpit Ejection System * Factsphere Sensor * Landspinner Propulsion System * Optional Float System * Optional Air Glide System * 2x Chest-mounted Slash Harken's * 1x Assault Rifle (Commonly-used weapon) * 2x Elbow-mounted Stun Tonfa's (Commonly-used weapon, mainly among the Purist Faction's Sutherlands) * 1x Jousting Lance (Commonly-used weapon) * 2x Shoulder-mounted Sattel Waffen (Saddle Weapon) Missile Launchers (Located on each side of the cockpit) * 1x Giant Cannon * 1x Torso-mounted Antipersonnel Machine Gun * Chaos Mines lit. Chaos depth charge (carried in its hips) * Stun Gun's (LEAST-used weapon) * 1x Battle Axe (St. Michael Knights) Memo Entry Reply "Very well spoken Sister Mari, '' ''It is indeed imperative that we bring this complex of industrial and war to it's knees. Too long has been paramount to Britannia's economy and our enemies under rap. '' ''Too long opportunists and greedy businessmen have been allowed to prosper at the expense of everyone else. '' ''Too long our father has allowed this to go unchecked. '' ''The creation of your unit will go a long way to amending this fact. '' ''As will my designs for the future of Britannia. My own engineer's division Camelot has agree to provide you with top of the line experimental units that only your unit will have access to. '' ''Including a variation of the Lancelot for your Knight of Honour, Dame Oldrin Zevron. '' ''Earl Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Lady Cecile Croomy have provided the specifications for them. Which I have been told they have already transferred to you via your personal chats with them. '' ''They have informed me as well that the transfer of the Knightmares to your unit has been arranged as well. '' I already have an assignment in mind for your unit to make their debut little sister. '' To which I shall provide the details of when we next meet." ''- Prince Schneizel, Chancellor of The Holy Brtiannian Empire'' Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmares